Halle
by literal-llamas
Summary: Cat's little cousin comes to visit and is quick to make trouble, especially between Cat and her new boyfriend Robbie. Takes place after Valentine's Day
1. Chapter 1

Tori Vega wandered up to her locker. She entered her combination and opened it. "Aaah!" She screamed. There was a little girl in her locker, playing on a handheld game. "'Sup, dude." She said, not looking up from her game.

"Uh, do I know you?" Tori asked. She noticed the child had a different accent. She couldn't put her finger where she must be from. The girl sighed, switched off her game and looked up.

"I'm Halle Valentine."She said, sounding as though she couldn't be more bored. "How are you?"

Tori was dazed. "I'd be better if little girls didn't hide in my locker. What are you doing-"

"Oh my god, Halle!" Cat Valentine dashed across the hallway.

Halle jumped out of the locker. "Hey, Cat!" She called.

Andre strolled around the corner "Hey Tori, can I borrow-"He looked at Cat and Halle. "Uh, what'd I miss?"

"There was a little girl hiding in my locker, and now she's hugging Cat." Tori tilted her head. "And she looks like Cat."

"Do you listen? I'm Halle _Valentine!_ Cat's my cousin." Halle said.

"Ohh..." Tori and Andre said in unison.

"Halle, what are you doing here? And all the way from England!"

"Which part of England are you from?" Andre asked.

"Newcastle." She said quickly and flatly. She turned to Cat "And I'm staying with you for three months!" She cheered, answering Cat's question.

"Hey!" Jade called from the drink machine. "What's with the love fest?"

"This is my cousin!" Cat yelled. "She's staying at..." Jade walked away.

"She left." Cat said.

"So, what are the teachers like here?" Halle asked. Right on cue, the hobo that was Mr Sikowitz wandered by, sipping from a coconut and swatting at nothing in particular.

"Okay..." She mumbled.

"BOO!" Someone yelled. Everyone (But Cat) kept a straight face.

"Eeep!" Cat cried. Everyone winced at the high pitch of her voice. "Who is it?"

Tori sighed. "Cat, it's just Robbie."

"Oh. Hi Robbie!" She spun round and kissed him on the cheek. Halle raised an eyebrow.

"They're a couple now." Tori told her.

Andre stuck his finger in his ear and winced "A loud one!"

"Okay, what was that noise?" Beck stumbled past the lockers.

"Cat." Tori, Andre and Halle mumbled.

"Oh. Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Halle! Who are _you_?"

"I'm Beck." He shook her hand.

"And I'm Beck's girlfriend." Jade said, walking back to them all. She had a coffee in her hand. "So no getting any ideas, little kid."

Halle just smiled. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Jade." Beck told her.

"I know my own name." She snapped at him.

"But you were drinking your coffee."

"So?"

"So, you weren't going to tell her!"

"Just drop it!" She said.

Halle chuckled. "This is great! I'm glad I came." She wandered closer to Robbie, stomped her foot, and gave an evil grin as he jerked backwards.

"See ya, Cat." As Halle walked away, she kept a cold stare on Robbie. "I'm watching you..." She mouthed.

"Cute kid..."He said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit down class" Sikowitz yelled to the board at the back of the room. They were used to his antics, but Cat still found them funny.

Jade turned her head to find a small, brunette girl to her right.

"Halle. You're not in this class. Are you even old enough to be in high school?"

"Maybe." She shrugged.

Jade thought it would be best to just ignore the child. If she wasn't supposed to be in that class, it was Halle's problem, not her own.

"Cat." Halle hissed to the chair in front of her.

"Halle! Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" This stunned Cat.

"I asked you first." She said.

"I asked you second." Halle grinned triumphantly. She was smart. Jade was listening and couldn't help but smirk. She had to admit, the kid had potential. Especially for someone related to Cat. Jade decided then that she would keep an eye out for her.

"Well, I should get the first answer." Cat continued

"I should get second."

The whole class was watching by now.

"So you'll answer me, then?"

"No."

Cat turned around and sulked for a bit.

"Okay, class," Sikowitz started, "Jade."

"What?"

"There is a child next to you."

Jade turned her head. She thought she could have some fun. "That's Beck." She kissed him then turned the other way. "And that is an empty chair." Jade gave Sikowitz a funny look. "Are you on a new medication we should know about?"Halle grinned up at her.

Sikowitz wasn't falling for it. "Little girl, why are you here?" Halle kept completely silent and still.

Cat started to speak up. "Sikowitz, that's-"Jade glared at her.

Cat gulped. "Uh, an empty chair..?"

Sikowitz dismissed the thought and continued. He turned to the board and wrote something. "So, what we have here-"

"BOO!"Halle yelled. The whole class (Bar Jade) jumped. When they all turned to her, she was completely still, as she was before. Jade slumped backwards onto her chair proudly. Sikowitz continued teaching, being interrupted by Halle at least four or five more times, scaring everyone (Again, bar Jade) every time. Eventually, Sikowitz just panicked and dismissed the class halfway through lesson time.

Halle sat completely still.

Sikowitz looked nervous.

"Little girl." He said, waving his hand up and down in front of her face.

"Little girl. Little-"

"BOO!"

Sikowitz screamed and ran out of the classroom, yelling random gibberish.

Halle sighed and jumped from her chair. "Teachers are so dumb."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Cat, after school do you want to-"

"Hey Cat! 'Sup, nerd...And puppet..?" Halle said, as she sauntered up to Cat and Robbie.

"Rex is not a puppet!" Robbie told her.

"Says you." She answered.

Cat smiled and rolled her eyes. "What were you saying, Robbie?" She leant forward and touched his arm. They'd been a couple for a while now, but Robbie still got a bit nervous when he was with her.

"So, uh, after school do..." Robbie didn't continue. Halle had started to mimic his every move, even when he started staring at her.

"Halle." Cat said.

"Halle." She copied.

Tori walked up to them. "Hey guys!" She suddenly felt awkward. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Robbie frowned and looked at Halle. "_You_ aren't, Tori."

Cat gave Tori a look that said _'Please do something!'_

"Let me help." Tori sighed. She grabbed Halle and pulled her to one side.

"Hayley-" Tori started.

"Halle." She corrected.

"Halle. You need to stop this. Cat really likes Robbie. She doesn't want you to mess this up for her. So don't! Be a good girl and go play with your dollies."

Halle grinned sweetly. "Sure." She thought through what Tori had said.

'You need to stop this. Cat doesn't really like Robbie. She wants you to mess this up for her. So be a good girl!'

"Of course I'll be good."

"There!" Tori tapped Halle's nose. She hated this, but she managed to hide that. "See you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Halle put on a cute face and strolled towards the lunch table.  
"Oh, hi Halle!" Cat said. Robbie moved the slightest bit further away from the 9 year old. "H-hi Halle." He muttered, following his girlfriend's lead.

"What are you having for lunch?" Halle asked.

The whole table lifted their arms and revealed a red velvet cupcake each.

"The grub truck is uh... 'Taking a break'" Tori said. She used air quotes around her words.

Andre smiled at her. Cat sighed. She had managed to get them to kiss on Valentine's Day, but, they seemed to have chosen to ignore that. Why couldn't they see that they were made for each other? She subconsciously rested her head on Robbie's shoulder.

Halle subconsciously glared at them.

"Do I get a cupcake?" Halle asked. Cat didn't listen. Halle stood up and walked away. Jade noticed the look on her face. It was one she herself had pulled many times before.  
It was a look of trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat skipped up to her locker. She opened it and her eyes widened. "**HELP**!" She yelled. Lane ran up to her. "What's wrong Cat?"  
"My unicorn! It-"Lane sighed and walked away.

"Cat! Why are you screaming?" Halle yelled at her. Cat didn't talk.

"Cat!" Robbie ran up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"My unicorn!" She showed him her stuffed unicorn which she always kept in her locker. Its eye had come off, its leg was loose and there was a cut along its side where stuffing had started to fall out.

Halle looked away. Once again, the boyfriend had solved everything. She frowned and wandered off, leaving the nerd to comfort her cousin.

"Who did this?" Robbie asked. Right on cue, Jade sauntered across the scene. "Hey. Cat. What did you do to your unicorn?" she asked.

"It wasn't me! It-it... It was _you!_" Cat pointed at her. Jade smirked.

"What proof do you have?" She asked. Cat thought for a moment.

"See this cut?" Robbie yelled at Jade. "They must be from scissors."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the only girl with a pair of scissors." She pointed out. With that, she walked away.

Robbie held Cat's hand. "Don't worry, Cat. I'll help you find the delinquent." She batted her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. No matter who he dated, he would never be the best with girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Robbie sat in class next to Tori. "Hey, Tori."He gave a small nod to Cat, who did the same back. "How you been?"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Uh, good, I guess. Trina stole one of my necklaces. It really bugs me when she does that."

Robbie nodded and glared at Cat. "Are you listening?" He hissed at her.

"You said your sister bugs you." Tori nodded.

Robbie started to mimic a goldfish. "Well, ah, would you say you had to take your anger out on something?" He suddenly gave her a cold stare. "Like a toy?"

Tori gulped. She lowered her voice. "You know?" She seemed shocked.

"We all know." Robbie told her.

"Fine! I'm sorry!" She reached into her bag and revealed a small, soft foot.

"You took Rex's foot?!" He yelled.

"You said you knew!"

"That isn't what I meant!"

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant Cat's unicorn." He said softly.

"Why would I be mean to Cat?"

"You're mean to me!" He argued.

"Well, yeah, but... you're you and... Cat's, well, _Cat_."

Robbie sulked. "You're mean." He snatched Rex's foot and sat with Cat.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat bounced towards Trina in the hallway. "Hiii Triinaa!" She sing-songed.

"Hey, Cat! Do you have any money?" Trina asked.

"Uh, yeah." Cat dug in her purse. "I have a five, a twenty-"

"The twenty will do." Trina put her hand out and smiled sweetly. She put the money in the drinks machine and bought a can of Wahoo Punch. She opened it and sipped delicately.

"Trina?"  
"Yeah?"

"Can I have some Wahoo Punch?" Cat asked

"Use your own money!" Trina told her.

Cat gasped. She realised she had to get to the point.

"Trina?"

Trina sighed. "Yes, Cat?"

"Do you like unicorns?"

"Oh my god."

"Do you?" Cat inquired.

"I've never met a unicorn..."

"How about a _**toy**_ unicorn?" Cat yelled. She stared at Trina. She was definitely the bad cop.

"Uh, maybe." Trina said. She found the whole thing quite peculiar.

"Lemme ask ya somethin' Vega," Cat had adopted an odd accent.

"Do you wants ta tell me what you knows," Trina looked scared, "Or do ya wants me to **force it** outta ya?"

Trina was leaning backward away from the new Cat.

"I-I-I don't know anything!" She started to sob.

"Okay, I believe you, Trina." Cat sighed. "You're not that good an actor to be so sad. See ya."

Trina scowled as Cat left. "What?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Cat and Robbie were sat in Robbie's bedroom. They had pictures of all their friends in front of them.

"Okay," Robbie started, "It wasn't Tori." He pushed her picture to one side.

"And it wasn't Trina." She pushed her picture towards Tori's.

"It wasn't Beck." Robbie said. "Beck wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, Beck loves unicorns!" Cat stated.

Robbie laughed. But Cat wasn't.

"Robbie..."

"Yeah?"

"You know who did it, don't you?" Cat said. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I could guess. Uhh, was it... Sinjin?" He sipped his water.

Cat shook her head. "No. It was you."

Robbie spat his drink all over.

"No need for spit takes." Cat said slowly.

Robbie laughed awkwardly. "What makes you think it was me?"

"It all makes sense." Robbie was confused and offended, at the same time.

"You know who I got that unicorn from?"

Robbie sighed a bit. "Who?"

"Daniel. I know I should have gotten rid of it, but, it's really cute, and that's it."

"Cat, I know you don't like Daniel anymore. He was so mean to you. But why would _I _be mean to you?"

Cat stumbled on her words. "Well... I don't know... but you're the only person who knows my locker combination!"

"Cat! Listen to yourself!" He stood up.

"I _am_ listening to myself, Robbie. And what I'm hearing is that you hurt my unicorn!" She had stood up by now, too.

"Caterina!" _Uh-oh_, Cat thought. _It's getting serious_.

"Why are you so sure it was me?" Robbie yelled.

"Because it was!" Cat yelled back.  
"Well if you can't trust me-"Robbie gulped. Was he really going to say this? "We-we can't be dating." They both were shocked at the words that came out of his mouth. He looked down and walked out. "See you at school, Cat."


	9. Chapter 9

"_Thanks for letting me borrow your scissors, Jade."  
"Whatever. What did you use them for?"  
"Uh, that's my business."_

"_You used __**my**__ scissors. I wanna know why."_

"_You don't need to know."  
"Actually," Jade gave them a cold glare, "I do need to know." She put her hand on their shoulder, guessing they were going to make a run for it. She put her head closer to their ear. "Don't. Even. Try." She spun them around and stared into their fearful eyes. "You used them on Cat's unicorn. Didn't you?"_

_They gulped. "What?" Jade had to admit, they were a pretty good actor. But not good enough. "I know it was you. And I'm telling Cat."_


	10. Chapter 10

All the next day, both Cat and Robbie seemed to float around in their own worlds. Of course, their worlds were now separate from each other. And of course, they had both cried a little bit last night. Tori noticed Cat; Andre noticed Robbie.  
"Sup 'Fro!"  
"Hey, Red!"

Cat and Robbie (At opposite ends of the school) both sighed and said "Hey"

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"

"Really?"

Cat and Robbie (Still really far away from each other) sighed again and started to sob a bit. "We broke up last night." The exes both leant onto their respective friends. Obviously, Andre felt much more awkward than Tori.

"It's okay, Robbie."

"It's okay, Cat"

They all walked to their next class. Sikowitz' class, which they all shared. Tori and Andre knew this. When they walked in, they acknowledged each other and sat Cat and Robbie together. Cat and Robbie both looked up and screamed simultaneously. The swivelled their seats slightly away from each other, but Tori and Andre were ready for this and swivelled them back. Halle was sitting behind them. "What's up with Cat? She wouldn't talk to me last night when she came home." Tori turned her head and spoke to the little girl.

"They broke up." She said quietly. Halle was going to press on, but Sikowitz came in and she sat bone still.

"Now, today-" Sikowitz started, after sipping his coconut milk. He was interrupted by Jade storming into the classroom and standing straight on the stage.

"Jade?"

"Sikowitz." Jade said.

"Jade, it's my turn to speak!" He whined.

"I don't care." She said. "I've done my research, and I've found out that Cat and Robbie broke up last night. Cat, tell me why."  
"Jade!" Tori yelled, "You don't have to be mean all the time!"

"Stay out of this, Vega." Jade snapped. "Cat?"  
Cat frowned. "Robbie broke my unicorn."

"Cat! I didn't!"

"Yeah you-"  
"HEY!" Jade startled the whole class. "I'm talking. Cat, Robbie didn't break your unicorn."

"Thank you!" Robbie said.

"How would you know?" She asked Jade.

"I was tricked into helping." She said. "You wanna know who it was?"

The whole class nodded.

"Who?" Sinjin called, eating popcorn.

Jade walked forward and slapped it out of his hands. She stood on the stage again. "The person who did it is in this room." Various eyes fell on various people. "None of you are right." She walked closer to Tori and stared at her. After a few seconds, she walked further, grabbed someone by the ear and took them up to the stage.

Jade glared at her audience. "Halle."

Everyone gasped.

Cat refused to believe it. "What proof do you have?" She asked, hoping her friend was wrong.

"Your sweet, innocent little cousin isn't as sweet and innocent as you think, Cat. She practically told me that it was her."  
Halle started to blush. "Uh, no I didn't."

"Oh, please!" Jade said. "Cat, it was Halle. I swear."

Cat looked at Robbie. "I-I'm so sorry, Robbie." She said. "I should have listened to you. I mean-"  
"Cat." He said. "I don't care how many mistakes you make. I'll always love you, whether you want me too or not."

"I love you too, Robbie."

"Aww!" Said Sinjin. "...Did I say that out loud?" The whole class glared at him. Except for Cat and Robbie. They leant closer and closer to each other. I guess you know what happened next.

"So, you got rid of Halle?" Jade asked Cat the next day.

"I don't like to think of it that way." Cat said. "But yeah, my mom set it up so that while she's here, she's going to the local school for her age."

"Thank god!" Jade said. Everyone laughed.

"So, Cat." Robbie said.  
"So, Robbie." She grinned.

"Do you wanna go to Nozu Friday night?"

Cat grinned. "I'd love too."


End file.
